Naruto pokemon duo
by pokegod21
Summary: Naruto uzumaki Namikaze is the son of the 'fox star' of sinnoh and unova's 'Lightning jumper'. see our blond as he begins his pokemon journey with a good friend Naruto and oc *no pairing yet*
1. Chapter 1

_Naruto _

_Pokemon_

_duo_

chapter 1

_(X)_

talking: "what"

thinking: 'what'

moves: **sunny day**

legendary talking:_**"what"**_

Naruto-uzumaki Namikaze is the son of the top famous pokemon legends Kushina uzumaki Namikaze 'the fox star' who is also a top coordinater who one many contest in the sinnoh region with either her Ninetales,flareon,or zorark which evovled from a zorua,and Minato Namikaze 'the lightning jumper' a top trainer who took the gyms in both johto and hoenn by storm with his jolteon and luxray born in unova but moved to at the moment Naruto was in the nami-maki ranch with two small pokemon the one on his left was a orange lizard with a white flame at then end of it's tail and had dark orange markings on it's head down to it's tail (think of clone charizard). The other is a small, green reptilian Pokémon with rocky skin. It has a blunt spike on top of its head, a short, rounded snout, and triangular, black markings below and on the upper corners of its red eyes. Red scales cover its diamond-shaped belly, and there are several small holes in its body.

Currently the two pokemon were sitting looking at Naruto who was whistling a song on a leaf (if you can guess right you can choose his next pokemon).Once he was finished his pokemon cheered him and he smiled he had became a trainer yesterday and choose charmander then found larvitar all alone and the pokemon clung to him since he guessed it was still a baby."Naruto are you ready for your journey today",an unknown voice said causing our blonde to turn around to see a man wearing brown pants and black shirt with a pokeball design on the shoulder his hair was in a spiked ponytail and he had a scar on his nose Naruto knew who he was and smiled."you bet Iruka-nii I plan to beat both mom and dad and become the best trainer and coordinater with my pokemon right Diablo(larvitar) and Titan(charmander)",He said getting nods from his pokemon as well."Alright then oh that reminds me before you leave your mother and father wanted to see you oh and this is for you I hope you like it",the scared man said hand him a with black on the bottom ,white on the top and a small red diamond in the middle."Awesome thanks Iruka-nii I'll take good,oh yea come one you two lets go",Naruto said running into the house with Titan,and Diablo running after him.

"Hmhm that boy will never surprise me I hope you do complete your goal Naruto",Iruka said then left the ranch.

"Alright that should do it",a womanly voice said zipping up a bag looking at the two men in the room with her."what are you guys doing",the voice caused them to jump and turned around to see Naruto with his two pokemon on his shoulder."Oh hi sochi(son) we were just packing everything you need med kit,maps,keys to are homes around the regions,a special gift from professsor sycamore which you can't open until we say so and your new and improved magma balls or i guess neutron as your father calls them now",naruto's mother kushina examined the ball with pride about 5 months ago one of minato's friends Steven the hoenn champion (he already had the jhoto champion) and naruto's godfather had finished off an organization called magma and auqa but didn't know what to do with the magma teams balls so naruto asked for them then asked his dad to improve them which they both was happy to know they were finished he looked at one of them it had was completely black with a red line divided the ball and the usual gray button was blood red.

"Awesome thanks dad,mom,kaka-ero""DAMN IT NARUTO STOP CALLING ME THAT!",Kakashi yelled only to be hit on the top of his head."Oww kushina-sempai",Kakashi wimpered."Then stop yelling at my son you pervert",she said and everyone laughed at kakashi but was ended when they heard something."Hey guys not that I don't like seeing the ero-baka get hit but I asked could i talk to Naruto like 20 minutes",A unknown voice said and everyone turned to the video phone to see a kid who looked 14 with a silver hair style of naruto friend eyes were golden with a tint of wore a black under shirt with a white and black long sleeve open collar shirt,and had a white pokeball covered in black flame markings around his neck."Hey Joshua I haven't seen you in 2 years how are you",our blond said to the sliver hair kid.

"I'm good Naru my dad is letting me barrow the private jet to kanto he said you can come if you want or are you going to another region?',he asked Naruto"actually I am going to kanto I'll head over to your house tomorrow and we'll go, oh what pokemon did you get?",Naruto asked."I'll tell you tomorrow cause you haven't showed me your's so lets them be a surprise make sure your early to dad and mom said they have a surprise for us as well as uncle N",Joshua said then ended the call causing the screen to go black."Heh alright joshua is coming now i won't be bored and i get a stong opponent to face",Naruto cheered with enthusiasim then turned to Titan and Diablo."heh alright guys starting tomorrow we'll be on our journey and we'll show the world whose boss",Naruto announced which his pokemon cheered for Titan he shot a strong **Ember** and for Diablo he used a small **Stomp**."Naruto,Titan,Diablo what did i say about pokemon moves in the house",Kushina said with a sweet(evil) smile(it's hell RUN FOR IT).Once the face of evil was shown both trainer and pokemon ran for it unfortunately the doors were locked and screams could be heard throughout the whole region.

(**Joshua's house)**

joshua walking through his hallway looking at the pokeball on his neck until he heard a scream ringing through out the manison one he knows to well."that idiot well better him then me",he said and walked away to his room.

(**The next day)**

Naruto and his family had drove to Joshua's house to see the friends off on their wore a short sleeve green and black trainer jacket,with black pants and green sneakers,as they arrived to the door they were greeted by joshua's father had silver spikey hair that went down to his wore a white collar shirt with a black and white diamond shape tie with a black suit and black shoe' mother had sky blue hair with two bangs on the side with one short one in the front and a long pony tail she wore a dark blue one peice outfit with a black cape on the back."Heh it's been awhile Minato and kushina",Joshua's father said to him"yes it has kyrus, and clair how are you? ",Minato asked."I'm good Minato and kushina as good as a mother could be seeing her child go off on their journey",She answered honestly"that reminds me where is joshua?",Naruto asked not seeing the boy with his parents.

"That boy",Clair sighed"he should be in th ranch with his pokemon since he's not here if he is tell him to meet us all in the main room",she finished and saw naruto running."well it looks like your child isn't the only one like that huh",Minato joked as the parents went to the main room leaving only one thought running through the other three's heads 'you have no idea'

Naruto searched for a god twenty minutes for joshua but couldn't find him he was about to give up when he heard."DAMN IT ARCANINE!",Naruto reconginzed the voice as his friend and ran toward the blond trainer had found when he got there was his friend pinned to the ground by a giant dog pokemon with a white mane and tail and black markings covering its body crying."HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA oh my god..my ribs...HAHAHAHAHAHA",Naruto laughed at his friends misfortune."oh you think this is funny Arcanine fishcake is here",Joshua said and the second he finished that sentence Arcanine got off and jumped on Naruto and cried it's heart out while unknowningly crushing Naruto."Hahahahahaha not so funny now huh fishcake",the silver haired boy said while snickering. After a good 5 mins Arcanine got off and gave them a look saying 'good luck' then ran off.

"So what was that about anyway?",Naruto asked"Arcanine is my dad's pokemon he watched me since i was born and got to love you to so when i told him we were leaving he started crying and jumped on me and the rest you know",Joshua told him."woah didn't take Arcanine for the crying type anyway your mom and dad said meet them in the main room so come on",Naruto said and grabbed his silver haired friends amd dragged him away.

Once the boys entered the room they were greeted to a surprise shout from everyone for joshua it was his mother clair,his father kyrus, his uncle N his cousin Lance and his grandfather ghetsis (not having him be evil). for naruto it was his mother kushina,his father minato,his surogate brothers kakashi and iruka, and shisui. "surprise you two we had this planned for your travel today",Kushina told them."hahahah thanks everyone this is really awesome",Naruto said and joshua giving a smirk."well then lets cele-",Jousha was cut off by the door bell."i'll get it",he said and went to the door but when he opened it he saw no one just a black poke egg with a blue hollow oval on it in a containment with a note in pick up the not and began reading it

_To whoever get this pathetic egg keep it _

_i had been waiting for 4 months and this thing won't hatch so keep this trash pokemon inside_

_hope you better luck then i do if not to bad dobe_

' What kind of fuck up mother fucker',Joshua thought and picked up the egg "i'll take care of you and we'll show whoever did this to you wrong",he said and returned to the the party was over and explaining how he got the egg both parents,Naruto and his parents were furious and agreed with joshua's plan and let him keep the egg.

So the boys were packed and infront of the private jet with their families saying their goodbyes and telling the boys to call when they get to pewter city."Alright everyone we'll call as soon as we get there",Joshua said and the boys enter the plane as it took off to their destination."so what pokemon do you have besides the egg?",Naruto asked."I have 3 my Nidoran i call him Tidus,my Dratini I got her from my grandfather from my mother's side apparently its a right of passage to hand their family a dragon pokemon when they begin there journey, and my other one I will keep secret for now",joshua told him with a grin."alright then i got a Larvitar I call Diablo and my Charmander who I call Titan",Naruto told his friend and showed him his pokemon at his egg joshua rubs it"it doesn't matter what you are if your a boy i'll name you sin if your a girl then i'll name you hime",he said and kept rubbing the egg.

**(Arrival at kanto)**

The plane landed in the airport and flew off once the boys got off."so this is kanto god these place looks like the boonies",Joshua said with uninterrested look,"yea it does but it doesn't mean we can't have fun and beat people come on were should our first stop be?",Naruto pulled out the map and checked"it appears we're in pallet town oh god that sounds like a boonies name but it said professor oak lab is here and i'm guessing its on that cliff", Joshua commented and pointed to a laboratory which both boys headed to.

"Well you must be Naruto-Uzumaki-Namikaze and Joshua-Ibuki-Plasma (plasma will not be a team) my name is professor samuel oak",the man said"yup hey if exceed the limit of pokwmon we can hold do they go to you?",the blond asked."no they would either go to the to your professor's lab or to your own ranch if you have one",Oak told them."alright then hey can we have a quick battle in the ranch?",Joshua asked "I don't see why not come with me",the professor said and led them to a outdoor battelfield"alright it will be a two on two battle you know the rules so begin",Oak pronounced.

"Alright DIABLO ROAR",Naruto shouted and tossed his neutron ball and Diablo came out with a powerful roar "LARVITAR!",it shouted."impressive I can tell it's powerful ALRIGHT TIDUS SHOW HIM YOUR POWER",joshua yelled and tossed a dusk ball and Tidus came out with a glint and grin."lets go Diablo **TACKLE**",Naruto said and Diablo rushed at Tidus ready to tackle it. "nice try Tidus combo **VENOM KICK**",Joshua said and Tidus used it's speed to get behind Diablo and delivered a powerful and coated in purple liquid **double kicks **to it's back making Diablo hit the ground."you okay Diablo?"Naruto asked and his pokemon got up and nodded "good alright **SCREECH** then use **STOMP**",thelarvitar did as he was commanded and made a powerful screech hurting Joshua's pokemon's ear's then appeared behind his pokemon and kicked it to the ground.

"Impressive not everyday a pokemon can handle venom drench and double kick combined but were not done yet,Tidus use **ice beam**",Jousha commanded and his Nidoran jumped and shot a blue lightning from it's mouth at Naruto's larvitar"dodge it Diablo and use **HYPER BEAM**",Naruto said as the **ICE BEAM **closed in Diablo moved with great speed at the last minute and appeared next to Tidus and shot a powerful black beam of energy in its face causing an explosion."NO TIDUS!",Joshua yelled. As the smoke passed Diablo was still standing with a smirk and Tidus was knocked out."alright way to go Diablo",Naruto said with a proud smile on his face."LARVITAR!",It said looking at Joshua with a grin."Tidus is unable to battle Diablo wins",Oak said"thank you Tidus and don't worry we'll get stronger I promise",the silver hair trainer said and returned his pokemon."amazing I never expected a larvitar to have hyper beam this early in life",Jousha said.

"Yea I know it was hell teaching him it but he mastered it in less time then I expected",Naruto told his friend"heh amazing but now it's over LETS GO DRATINI"Joshua said and tossed a premier ball releasing Dratini from opened his red and oranged pokedex to read about it._**Dratini the small dragon pokemon it's known as also the mirage pokemon because so few have seen it. Its shed skin has been found, level 17, moves:unknown, HT 6'1", WT 8.3lbs**_.Looking at the info Naruto whistled and mentally was shocked.'It's two levels above Diablo and Titan I gotta be careful"Alright Diablo use **BITE**""dodge and use **AQUA PULSE**",Joshua commanded as his dragon pokemon dodged the Larvitar with incredible speed and hit it with a ball of water knocking it out."Yahoo awesome Dratini you were amazing",Joshua said cheering his pokemon who wrapped herself around his neck.

"Diablo is unable to battle dratini wins", Oak announced."Woah strong Dratini and learned aqua pulse I gotta be careful GO TITAN!",Naruto said/shouted and tossed his last neutron ball opening to reveal his white flamed charmander with dark orange markings."CHAR",it roared with a **Ember. **"Woah it looks this will be a good and close battle you can begin",Joshua told him."Alright Titan use **smokescreen**",the whiskered teen commanded,which his pokemon replied by shooting a black smoke cloud at dratini engulfing it inside."Now **Ember**!",the white flamed charmander complied and shot a small blast of fire which exploded the smoke cloud with dratini in it."DRATINI!",joshua shouted.

"Heh thats game" "I wouldn't be to sure",Joshua stated as the smoke cleared to see a light blue skin then Joshua looked down then back at Naruto."heh Dratini **THUNDERBOLT**",The plasma heir said as his pokemon shot a yellow bolt at the wet ground under Naruto's pokemon shocking it rather harshly making to pokemon welcome the sweet embrace of unconciousness."Titan is unable to battle the winners are Dratini and Joshua",Oak spoke."Dratini you were amazing thank you so much girl",Joshua said getting a nod and cheer from his pokemon then returned her."Thanks Titan you did great we just got to get stronger get some rest",Naruto said and returned his pokemon.

"Thanks professor were gonna head out",Naruto said to the old man."alright but if it's not to much troublecould I examin your Larvitar and joshua's dratini I would like to add it to my research?",the professor asked hoping to get info on the two pokemon not usually found in kanto."I don't see why not but let us at least beat pewter city first ok and once your done send them either back to us or to our parents",Naruto said and left with his friend.

**(in the forest)**

The two trainers had stopped in the middle of the forest joshua looked at his friend in confusion."Why did we stop viridian city is only on the other side of this forest?",he asked."I was thinking on catching a flying type pokemon like a pidgey or spearow their are originated from this region",Naruto replied to the silver hair boy."Hey do you feel something off a bit?"Joshua asked,"yea I think so",Naruto said. The two walked for at least five more minutes until Naruto saw a small, plump-bodied avian Pokémon. It is primarily brown with a cream-colored face, underside, and flight feathers. Both its feet and beak are a pinkish-gray color. It has black, angular markings around its eyes and a small crest of brown and cream feathers above its eyes Naruto knew it was a pidgey. As soon as pidgey seen Naruto it blew a powerful gust trying to intimedate him.

"Nice try go Titan",Naruto said releasing his pidgey seen the charmander and dove right at it trying to hurt the bipedal lizard pokemon."Titan use **Roar**",our blonde trainer commanded and his Charmander released a strong roar causing the little bird pokemon to get disoriented and crash into a tree."Awesome here I go",Naruto said and threw a neutron ball and it hit the pidgey,opened then sucked it inside with a red beam and started to move.

Once...

Twice...

Thrice...

DING.

"Alright I caught a pidgey thanks Titan",Naruto said petting the back of Titan's head."Sweet I wonder what other pokemon there are here?",Joshua asked,Naruto was about to answer when they heard a explosion."What the hell come on lets go see",Naruto said and jump threw the trees toward the explosion with Joshua following unaware of a small green pokemon with yellow eyes staring at them then disappearing.

(**Explosion site)**

As Naruto and Joshua arrived they had seen the destruction of the explosion what ever caused were tree's knocked down and destroyed,the ground had a gigantic crater along with small ones all were small fire's and burn markings all around,fortunately there was no injured pokemon there was also building parts looking like parts of a lab and 3 destroyed test tube but it seemed only one was used ."What..what could have caused this much damage?",Naruto asked looking at the carnage,"I don't know but at least no pokemon or anybody where hurt I hope",Joshua said "come on lets go we'll be nearing pewter city".he said and the boys left not knowing that there was something in the middle of the larg hole with a man walking toward it.  
>_<p>

End of this chapter

**Naruto pokemon**

**Charmander: (nickname:Titan) level 15 -currently with Naruto**

**Larvitar:(nickname:Diablo)level 15 - currently with Naruto**

**Pidgey: level 5 - currently with Naruto**

**egg: unknown so far -currently with Naruto**

**Joshua's pokemon**

**?: level 18: -currently on Joshua**

**Nidoran: (nickname: Tidus) level 14: -currently on Joshua**

**Dratini: level 17: -currently on Joshua**

**egg: unknown so far (nick name: sin or hime) -currently on Joshua**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto**

**Pokemon**

**Duo**

chapter 2

talking/thinking human "what/ 'what'

pokemon moves:**Sunny day**

certain pokemon telepathic talk:_"what"_

the new pokemon that are given to naruto are by the winners that won the song was oracion from the rise of darkrai so congrates the pokemon naruto will have are by these people except the last one

(Kami No Blaze)

(Bijuu Vs Jinchuuriki)

(DragonGodSlayerMasterKage)

(Suntan140)

(a guest)

(Buttterfly puss)

and

(Artic Aura)

**(outside of Pewter city)**

After 2 days the two friends had finally near Pewter City, after the explosion near the forest the boys had decided to train their Naruto Titan had grown to level 24 and had evolved into a strong charmeleon it's flame turned from white to pure silver with white streaks,it's body was still it light orange color,but it's markings had turned dark Dialo had grown to level 20 and had grown a bit to,his Pidgey had grown to level 18 and had evolved onto the egg it still had not hatched,but was moving a bit. joshua his pokemon did wonder's as well Tidus had grown to level 18 as well and evolved into a Nidorino though it had develop a surperiority complex which the boys hope it stops or at least get beaten out 's Dratini grew to level 21 which Tidus found agrrivating and tried to fight Dratini only for it to be ignored and his egg seemed to be more close to hatching due to it shakening bit Joshua finally revealed his hidden pokemon in his white pokeball turns out it was a pure black charmeleon with a black flame,red eyes and a gray underbelly he named it had introduced it the day they trained to say naruto was shocked was say kakashi was a closet perv A HUGE FALSE naruto was stunned even more when he found out it was level had asked why hadn't it evolved yet and joshua explained,"blast is ready to evolve yes but he wanted to stop evolving until he at least passed the water gym on his own so i'm not stoping him from it besides it's will be fun to prove types is not everything in a battle to the snoob sister's".

After that Naruto had develop respect for blast and so had Titan those two treated eachother like rivial's one minute and brother's the for other's they had come to like blast though Tidus already had and was happy to see it's friend finally out besides night and dratini had develop a small crush on the lizard pokemon and blast was very protective of her. Currently the two friends where at the end of the of the forest having a little double battle between Titan and DIablo vs Blast and Tidus with pidgeotto and Dratini watching."Alright Titan use **Flame Wheel **on Tidus and Diablo use** Rock Slide** on Blast",Naruto yelled as Titan runs at the opponent then spins around in the air and its body becomes engulfed in silver white flames and rolls at Tidus. While Diablo jumps high into the air and raises both of its hands straight up into the air. Multiple white rings of energy then appear above and around Diablo's body and large grey boulders come out of the ripples of energy. The boulders then fall down and fuse's with the flame wheel making it more dangerous while the other's aim for Blast.

"Blast use **Flame Charge** on Titan and Tidus use **Quick Attack** to destroy the rocks then use **Double Kick** on Diablo",Joshua said and Blast repeatedly stomps on the ground until a cloud of dust covers its body. Then, it emerges from the cloud while surrounded by an orb of black flames and crashes into Titan clashing he attack as streams of fire go off in different runs at a fast speed While running, a white trail is created behind it, and hits the boulders destrroying them then the deliever's two powerful kicks to Diablo sending it into a tree Which caused something to make a yelp."huh what was that",Naruto asked and looked behind the bushes to reveal two injured pokemon one is a quadruped creature with primarily brown fur. The tip of its bushy tail and its large furry collar are cream-colored. It has short, slender legs with three small toes and a pink paw pad on each foot. Eevee has brown eyes, long pointed ears, and a small black nose. Naruto recongized this Pokémon it is a Eevee like his mother had. The other is a small, green, bipedal reptilian Pokémon. It has yellow eyes with long, narrow pupils. It's hands and feet each have three digits covered with tiny spikes. These spikes allow it to scale vertical walls with ease. Its stomach and throat are red. It also has a line across on its stomach resembling a pouch. It has a large, dark green tail with two separate lobes joshua recongized this one.

"The Eevee I'm not surprised to see here but whats a Treecko a Hoenn starter pokemon doing here?",The silver hair trainer asked his friend. "I don't know but lets get them healed seeing is that Tidus and Diablo is the reason for this",Naruto responded picking up Eevee and Diablo while Joshua picked up Treecko and what seemed like 2 hours both Eevee and Treecko woke up with their injuries healed."good you to are healed how are you both Eevee and Treecko ?",the blond asked and seen the pokemons heads nod."hey treecko when we found you you had minor bruises that were done by my friends Nidorino kicking my Larvitar into a tree which the parts hit you both but treecko when we were healing you we saw some bruise's that were done by a cane were you abused by a trainer?",Naruto questioned but stopped discussing wheen he seen the glare Treecko gave him."okay we'll at least stay till we get to a pokemon center Treecko we don't want you to get hurt again, Eevee as i can see is bonding with Naruto's leg thanking him",Joshua said causing the small grass pokemon to look at Naruto's leg seeing Eevee Nuzzling the end the small bipedal pokemon agreed and sat down with the boys but it was still catious with them.

"Relax Treecko were not going to hurt you in anyway you have my word as the plasma heir",Joshua told it,"and mine as the Namikaze heir",Naruto finished."come on we should head out Pewter city is just ahead and so is the gym.",Naruto said and the boys left with Eevee on Naruto's shoulder and Treecko walking beside them."at least were finally here instead of Viridian still I swear that was creepy",Joshua said remembering last week in Viridian city.  
>_<p>

(**Flash Back)**  
>The boys had entered Viridian City with Dratini wrapped around Jousha's neck resting on his shoulder and Diablo sitting in Naruto's arm as they headed to the Pokemon Center for a place to stay when they got there they were stopped by a woman wearing a blue and light blue with red on the sleeves police uniform and hat with a star on it,with a black strap across her chest and white gloves,her hair was turqoise with two twist bangs and was spikey at the bottom."Hold it right there",she said."Is something the matter Officer Jenny",Naruto said to the woman known as Officer Jenny,"State your business here! And why do you both have those Pokemon with you did you steal them",She interrogated."Okay officer were pokemon trainers here to go to the Center for a place to stay the night,these pokemon with us are our This is my Dratini and Thats my friends Larvitar named Diablo now if you think for one second on three things one:if we stole them why would they be on us without cages or etc.,two:if we were theives like the ones your looking for why would we even be having a conversation and three:doesn't he look fimiliar to you on any level and if you don't remember heres a hint:fox and lighting",Joshua said pointing at Naruto.<p>

"! your Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze your father and mother are great trainer and coordinater i'm so sorry please forgive me,but who are you?"she said and questioned."My name is Joshua-Ibuki-Plasma son of Dragon gym leader clair and the blind silver kyrus",he said giving a pridful smirk."! again I am so sorry please forgive me for talking to you both that way I would never had if I had know,she apologized again,"don't sweat it if you excuse us though we'll be at the center",Naruto told her and left with joshua the brothers entered the Center joshua went to talk to Nurse joy while Naruto went to call Professor Oak."Hello oh Naruto my boy I see you made it to viridian city",the man said,"Yes Professor me and joshua made it ",Naruto told the man who smiled and looked behind Naruto."Ah Ash I see you made it to viridian city aswell.",The Professor said.

"Yea professor oak though I had trouble coming along but everything else is okay",Ash said "well than i'll see you soon than I have research to do",the older man said and ended the call."Hey so how do you know professor oak?",Ash asked,"I met him when me and my friend entered in Kanto yesterday its nothing special",Naruto said,"Nothing special you and him seem like old friends by the way I'm Ash I'm gonna be a Pokemon Master",Ash said holding out his hand,"Naruto-Uzumaki-Namikaze but call me Naruto I'm going to be top coordinator and Pokemon champion",Naruto said shaking the boys hand than leaving to return with his friend. not long after their conversation a angry red head with a burnt and broken bike came in."Woah what happen to the bike?",the silver,blond,and brunette asked only for the red head to ignore the two heirs and focused on Ash." BROKE MY BIKE",she yelled pointing at the poor 10 year old and screamed about how he electrified it and demanding he get her a new bike.'Damn she's like mom/Kushina"Both Naruto and Joshua thought

Next thig everyone knew the power went out and a alarm going off shouting Team Rocket is in the area and the ceiling of the center was destroyed revealing a red haired girl,and short lavendar hair boy and a meowth."you give us all your pokemon in the name of team rocket",The boy said pointing at Nurse Joy"hm how bout fuck off TIDUS STAND BY FOR BATTLE",Joshua said tossing his poke-ball to reveal his Nidorino."now i suggest you leave before Tidus turns you all into a meat taboggon",Naruto said which gave joshua an idea."you hear that guys meat toboggan try getting that image out of your head gripping their intrails like the rings of santa's sleigh,streaking through the fresh pale snow on a trail of bile and gore as their eyes aske the same question as the the horrified children in their way: why",joshua said scaring the fuck out of everyone except naruto who was dying of laughter. 

"do you know who we are brat",Jessie said causing joshua,Naruto,ash and misty to say no which led in their motto which ended with Tidus freezing them with ice beam and sending them flying with double kick.

**(Flash back over**)

(**Pewter City)**

"Alright we finally made it",Naruto said looking around the town."yes we have I wonder if they have a Dango shop",Joshua said,"Dango that food is for chumps Ramen is the food of the gods",Naruto exclaimed."ramen Naruto either this world is retarded or you have no taste Dango are gods given food",The plasma heir said."Ramen" "Dango" "RAMEN" "DANGO" "RAMEN!" "DANGO!",both theboys argued which made the pokemon sweat drop at their childish ways."whatever fishcake I'm going to the pokemon center with Treecko after that I'll challenge the gym",Joshua said picking up Treecko and heading out but heared something thats always makes him laugh."IT MEANS MAELSTROM NOT FISHCAKE!",he heard Naruto shout and walked off laughing."Damn plasma mocking my name come on Eevee lets go fishing I'm sure mom packed a super rod",Naruto said heading off to a lake.

When Naruto and Eevee arrived they sat down and Naruto pulled out his super rod. The blonde had tossed it into the water and waited for something to bite,but after what seem's like hours of waiting Naruto stopped and was about to leave when he heared something."Piplup use **Peck **on chimchar and magickarp use **Water gun** on on Elekid",a unknown voice said causing Naruto to turn his head to see a brown spikey hair trainer with a piplup and magickarp that was gold with black and brown scales in random parts both pokemon were bruised,and a chimchar and elekid who were trying to escape from said trainer who were also this made Naruto's blood boiled "HEY YOU CRAZY BASTARD LEAVE THEM ALONE",he shouted at the other trainer which made him and the pokemon stop."Whats it to you they tried to leave so I'm teaching them a lesson now leave blonde before I do the same to you",He said with a grin,"Oh yea then how bout a battle I win I get your pokemon and you get turned into the police you win I turn over mine deal" "Deal blonde",the trainer said.

"Alright Pidgeotto lets rock the Heavens",Naruto said and threw a magma ball to the sky releasing pidgeotto."alright then Piplup front in center",the other said and his Piplup jumped infront though it seemed tired."arghh you can't tell when your pokemon is to hurt and almost exhausted your a horrible trainer",The Namikaze boy said. "alright Pidgeotto use **Wing Attack**",he commanded and his bird pokemon swooped down with it's wings glowing white and expanding longer and hit piplup into the water.

"Damn it you useless shit get up and attack with** Aqua Jet ** Now",The trainer said and his piplup jumped out of the lake in a torrent of water aiming for pideotto."end this with **Air Cutter**",Naruto said and his pideotto flapped his wing fiercely creating small wind gear shaped razor's and launch at piplup ending the **Aqua Jet **and knocking piplup out.

"Arghh useless pokemon alright Elekid get out here NOW!",the trainer commanded and his Elekid jumped infront of him with a look of fear in it's eyes."don't worry it will be over soon",Naruto told the pokemon,"Pidgeotto return and lets roar DIABLO!",Naruto called out releasing his Larvitar."heh thats a good pokemon you got there I'll be glade to take it when I'm done now Elekid use Thunder punch",the brown haired kid said with his Elekid running at Diablo with it's fist covered in lightning like a yellow chidori.

"Diablo use **Sand-Stomp combo",**our blond said as Diablo stomped on the ground creating a mini sand storm that covered it's feet then Diablo jumped in the air and kicked Elekid dead in the facecausing the pokemon to roll back knocked out."Thats it you lost now hand over your trainer license and pokemon so I can turn you in",Naruto said glaring at the trainer,"or blond-shit how about I run",The trainer said a tried to make a break for it(key word: tried)

As soon as he went five feet he was surrounded by a Treecko,Nidorino,a Starly,a Dratini,and a black and gray body Charmeleon with a black flame on it's tail."Hmph you waste of life you lost fair and square and agreed to the terms then when you lose you run not to mention you abused your pokemon you don't deserve tp be a trainer much less a person",a fimilair voice said causing Naruto to turn around to see joshua sitting on a rock with a Black and orange book in his hand and a red book on his lap he wasn't paying attention to the Namikze heir though his gaze was focused on the trainer and he was pissed."so what you expect me to hand over my pokemon which I earned to some blond idiot you gotta . .mind",he said trying to back away only for Treecko and Nidorino to push him back and give him a cold glare."why you little freaks i'll ",the trainer brought his hand up a in a striking sense"you wont do a damn thing to my pokemon",Joshua interrupted as he placed a Tanto at the trainer's neck which said sword's tip was dripping purple liquid."I don't like trainer's like you infact i think they should die but that will be the police's job Naruto do you have a scroll to put him in?",Joshua asked and seen Naruto nod and grab out a small scroll"Fuin!",Naruto said and the trainer got sucked into the scroll though his license and pokeballs fell out.

While Naruto was wrapping up the scroll joshua picked up the card and read it.

**Name: Aoi Salza**

**Age:17**

**Badges:none**

**money:160$**

**pokemon:Piplup,Chimchar,Magickarp,Elekid,Zoura,Cyndaquil**

**Town:Pallet**

**Region:Kanto**

"Hmph boonie trash oh well he'll get whats coming to him",Naruto said tying the scroll in rope,"agreed though his pokemon will be all alone and I doubt the next town police will give them a home so what do we do?",Joshua asked."Hm how about we let them decided you did inherit your uncle's ability of understanding of pokemon ",Naruto said as he released the pokemon from Aoi's soon as they were released they looked for Aoi with fear but couldn't find him and the fear was gone ,but when they saw the two Heir's that fear came back so joshua squatted down and looked at them."you don't need to be afraid I won't hurt you and neither will my friend you already know that Aoi was a bastard who harmed you guys so we beat him and trapped him up so your kinda free you can be released to the wild or you can join us where we will treat you all right as you have my word",Joshua said to the pokemon who looked like they were taking thought into the idea,so the boys laid out a set of their own pokeballs and told them they can choose who they go with Chimchar went with Joshua and entered his pokeball which became white with a light tan swirl while Piplup and the others went to Naruto but since he had 3 pokemon already he had to send the last 2 to the ranch when he gets to a center."alright awesome,hey wait whats Treecko still doing here I thought he was staying at the pokemon center?",Naruto asked Joshua,"Yea we went to one but the Nurse Joy there has been missing and pewter city has no police department and barely any trainers come out with injuired pokemon so they never bother so Treecko just stuck with me ,and I went to the book store,then beat the gym with the help of Treecko,Dratini and Nidorino and the Starly i caught just a little while ago it's the leader of a flock",Joshua said and showed his Boulder badge as a sign of beating the gym."WHAT! you couldn't wait for me",the blonde said sounding hurt.

"Nope didn't want to besides you had a battle to take care of but lets get to the gym and leave here",Joshua said and headed back to the gym so Naruto can challenge it.

At the arrival of the gym they had seen The gym leader looking up to see the friends and opened his mouth,"Hey joshua who is that with you?",he asked."Brock this is my friend since birth Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze",Joshua said with a grin as he saw the gym leader now identified as Brock's face turn to a complete shock,"Your Naruto Namikaze your father and mother are incredible especailly your mother and her Ninetails Kurama I heard she was also the best pokemon breeder",Brock said with stars in his eyes."Alright thanks I guess um now about that gym badge" "oh right sorry anyway it will be a three on three match when all three pokemon are done thats it lets go",Brock said regaining his pride and walking toward the gym stadium.

"Alright lets go Geodude"he said and tossed a regular pokeball to reveal gray boulder Pokémon. It has bulging, rocky eyebrows and trapezoidal, brown eyes. Its arms are muscular with five-fingered know from research this was a rock type gym and that geodude was Brocks 'runt of the liter' so he took out a magma ball and tossed it to reveal his silver flamed charmeleon."CHAR!", it roared with a powerful silver flame."Woah thats a rare charmeleon you got there,but you know fire is weak against rock right?",Brock questioned knowning he research on pokemon types,"Heh the type is not all that matter's in a battle remember that well NOW TITAN USE **MEGA PUNCH**",Naruto shouted as charmeleon dashed and jumped into the air with it's fist glowing white and aimed for geodude."Not so fast Geodude use **Protect",**Brock commanded which his pokemon listened and crossed it's arms into an 'X' causing a green sphere to surround him which stopped the **Mega Punch **and bounced titan back.

"Heh alright geodude use **Rock Blast**",Brock ordered as geodude's body glows bright orange. It then fires two silver, spinning energy waves from it at Titan,"Titan dodge and use **Flame Wheel**",the blonde shouted and Titan dashed to avoid the energy waves and used a flame wheel to hit geodude dead in the face sending it into the wall knocked out. "Geodude is unable to battle the winner is Titan",the Ref said waving a green flag at Naruto."I guess I shouldn't have underestimated Kushina-sama's son alright then this will be my second pokemon GO RYHORN (felt this pokemon be better than onix for now)",Brock said and tossed an Ultraball and revealed a rhinoceros-like creature with a body covered in gray, rocky plates. Its underside and rear are smooth, and it has four short legs with two claws on each foot. It has a triangular head with narrow, red eyes, two fangs protruding from its upper jaw, and small, triangular openings on the upper sides. A spiked ridge runs along its back, and it has a single short horn on the tip of its snout.

"nice Ryhorn alright Titan return",Naruto said and recalled his pokemon,"lets go Piplup",he said and released the blue and white penguin pokemon."Alright Ryhorn use **Mega Horn"**,Brock said and watched as his Ryhorn's horn grow double in size and glowed white then charged at Naruto's new piplup."Piplup dodge than use **Auqa Jet"**,the namikaze heir said and watched as his piplup jumped away from the Ryhorn and hit it on it's side with **Auqa Jet **sending the large pokemon into the ground."Alright now lets finish this with **Water gun"**Naruto commanded than piplup shot a blast of water from it's mouth and hit Ryhorn sending it to brocks side knocked out."Ryhorn is unable to battle the winner is Piplup and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze",the Ref waving his green at Naruto again.

"You did awesome Ryhorn take a long rest"Brock said and returned the rhinoceros like creature and looked at Naruto."well you won fair and square which i'm glade to see so here please accept this badge as a sign you beat me the boulder badge",he said holding out the rock shaped badge which Naruto happily took and thanked him."huh I didn't expect you to use piplup right off the bat even more that it listened to you that quickly?"Joshua questioned,"I think piplup thought it would get hurt if it didn't but I don't want it to only listen by fear same as the others come on we have atleast 2 days to get to_",Naruto was cut off by a rumbling in his bag he quickly looked to see his Black and white egg with the red diamond on it shake violently and start to crack."It's hatching I wonder what you are"Naruto said watching as the egg finally glowed in a white light than dimmed down to reveal a black, shadow-like Pokémon. It has a small head with a white fog-like ghostly plume billowing from its head covering one of its bright blue eyes, with the portion on its face resembling hair. It also has a red spiky growth around its neck. It has skinny arms and long black tatters hanging from its shoulders. It also has black, claw-like hands. It has the slight appearance of an hourglass figure and appears to be wearing an old, ripped cloak.

Seeing this Joshua's jaw dropped to the floor and brock eyes went wide but for different reason."I..I can't Believe it it's a-a-a Darkrai",Joshua said still shocked."I can't believe it another pokemon I haven't seen before",Brock said looking at the pokemon and all it's glory."_Are you my father?",_an unknown voice called out,everyone looked around but couldn't find out where the deep voice came from_."Look infront of you Idiots_",the voice said again and everyone turned to see Darkrai Floating glaring at them with a tick on its forehead."Huh so it uses telepathy cool",Naruto said in awe of his new pokemon._"so are you my father?",_Darkrai asked again getting irittated,"Yea I guess I am now But I wonder what to call you..oh I got it how about Insanity?",Naruto


End file.
